paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentry Moon
Background The Sentry Moon orbits Lepsawn 1-9 in the Lepsawn Star System, being the latter's smaller natural satellite; a larger satellite, known as Cracked Moon because of its blasted appearance from too many asteroid hits, also orbits Lepsawn 1-9. The Sentry Moon's land masses are 80% covered in forests, while vast oceans intersect the various continents on the moon. The Sentry Moon is home to one type of indigenous people, a near-human race with technology in the Bronze Age. Officially, the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government holds the Sentry Moon as their sovereign territory and the indigenous people as a Protectorate; in reality, it is uncertain how much---or if any---the indigenous people actually had influence into them being a Protectorate. Military Activity on the Moon The Lepsawn National Defense Force operates an advanced Early-Warning Radar base on the moon, called Moon Base. The base features little in the way of offensive or defensive firepower, instead relying on its array of advanced sensors & technologies to aid in its own defense. The base is staffed with 300 personnel and over 200 Lepsawn National Defense Force troops, but lightly armored vehicles and general purpose transport vehicles make up the majority of the base's armored defense vehicles. Four guard towers with spotlights attached (and a E-Web Blaster each) mark each "corner" of the square base, while a 15 foot tall solid metal blaster-resistance beam perimeter fence (metal beams are 2 inches apart) topped with barbed wire enclose the base around the guard towers. The base sits atop a hill over rolling forests and has one road in and one road out of the base; the entrance to the base is guarded by two guard towers with spot-lights and fixed with a E-Web Blaster each, while a solid blaster-resistance door blocks or admits entrance. The base's perimeter fence line is littered with sensors, cameras, and foot patrols, as well a defensive trench dug inside the fence line around the whole base. Inside the base's fence line are eight buildings: the Early Warning Radar equipment and sensors are housed in the large central building resembling a dome with 3 square-like buildings branching off of it, as well as satellite dishes and other scanning equipment & sensor equipment dotting the dome's surface and roofs of the 3 other smaller buildings. The seven other buildings surrounding the main building or further out and closer to the fence line are a combination between a staff barracks, troops barracks, mess hall, pool hall & bar, hospital, jail, and motor pool. The base has two landing pads within the fence line, both of which have a Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle on them. Criminal Activity on the Moon While not confirmed, it has also been theorized that the Circle Crime Family houses a secret base on the planet. The Lepsawn National Defense Force maintains that no such criminal operation or base is on the planet and various "patrols & searches" for the criminal base have found nothing of the criminal activity. Category:Locations